


Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais

by Ryu_Fubuki



Series: Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Atsuya est obsédé par son frère, Atsuya est un peu fou, Inceste, M/M, Manipulation mentale, Shirou n'a pas tout compris, Sirou est naïf, abus mental, en quelque sorte, il fait trop confiance à Atsuya, il veut surtout juste faire plaisir à son frère, la mort de ses parents la traumatisé, léger abus physique, mais c’est surtout ce qui est arrivé à Shirou qui l’a rendu comme ça, mais il pense bien faire, mention d'avalanche, mention de coma, mention de mort de personnage, relation entre hommes, relation homosexuel, syndrome de Stockholm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Fubuki/pseuds/Ryu_Fubuki
Summary: Où: Atsuya est un peu fou et un peu trop obsédé par son frère et Shirou trop gentil et naïf pour son propre bien.





	Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l’auteur: Je ne possède ni Inazuma Eleven ni ses personnages.

Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais

Atsuya était assis sur son lit, un sourire à la fois sournois et carnassier sur le visage. Ses yeux étincelaient de plaisir et de satisfaction alors qu'ils étaient fixés sur son frère. Shirou était assis sur les genoux de son frère, le dos appuyé sur le torse d’Atsuya alors qu'un des bras de celui-ci l’entourait, le maintenant contre lui, sa tête inclinée vers l'arrière, posée sur l'épaule du plus jeune, l'une des mains de son frère lui couvrant les yeux.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris était totalement mou dans la prise de son frère. Un petit rire monta dans la gorge du cadet devant la soumission totale que lui montrait son aîné.

Cette soumission, il suffisait à Atsuya d'un touché bien placé pour l'obtenir, pour que Shirou se plie à sa volonté. Comme une poupée.

“Ne, Aniki,” parla doucement Atsuya, son souffle effleurant le cou de son frère faisant légèrement frémir Shirou. “à qui appartiens-tu?” Demanda-t-il avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de l’argenté qui laissa échapper un souffle étranglé.

“À toi.” Répondit Shirou docilement au grand plaisir d'Atsuya dont le sourire s'élargit.

“Exactement.” Souffla le cadet avant de se jeter sur le cou de son frère pour le dévorer, l'embrassant, le léchant, le suçant, le mordillant, arrachant des petits gémissements à l'aîné.

Rapidement, ils finirent allongés sur le lit, Atsuya chevauchant son aîné, leur vêtement se retrouvant sur le sol, jeté négligemment. Il fallut peu de temps avant que la pièce ne soit remplie de gémissement et d’halètement de plaisir, Shirou se tordant de plaisir sous le touché habile de son frère, les deux garçons perdus l’un dans l’autre.

  
  


Pour comprendre comment la relation des deux frères avait fini ainsi, il fallait remonter plusieurs années en arrière, alors même que les frères étaient en primaires.

À cette époque, ils étaient heureux et innocents. Tout aller bien dans leur vie jusqu’au jour de la mort de leurs parents dans une avalanche. Les garçons avaient miraculeusement survécu, même si Shirou avait failli succomber lui aussi. L'aîné des frères avait passé plusieurs semaines dans le coma et avait frôlé la mort plusieurs fois avant d'être finalement sorti d'affaire et de se réveiller.

Tous ces événements traumatisants furent un choc pour Atsuya, qui avait non seulement perdu ses parents du jour au lendemain mais qui avait aussi dû assister, impuissant, au combat de son frère pour survivre.

Tout cela avait déclenché quelque chose en lui et avait fait changer ses sentiments pour son frère d'une façon plus sombre.

Son amour pour son frère était resté le même, peut-être était-il même devenu plus fort, mais une obsession pour Shirou avait fait son apparition. Il avait failli perdre son frère. Il avait passé des semaines de pure angoisse, à redouter à chaque instant qu'on lui annonce la mort de son frère, avant qu'on lui dise que Shirou vivrait même si il pouvait ne jamais se réveiller. Atsuya n'avait pas su comment gérer cette nouvelle, il avait était déchiré entre être soulagé de la survie désormais assurée de son frère et être affligé par son possible coma permanent. Heureusement, Shirou s'était réveillé un mois plus tard. Il fallut attendre encore un peu de temps mais Shirou finit par quitter l'hôpital et rejoindre son frère dans leur famille d'accueil.

Et finalement, après près de cinq mois depuis l'accident, les frères étaient enfin réunis. Et bien qu'il fallut s'habituer à l'absence de leur parents et à de nouvelles conditions de vie, les frères reprirent le cours de leur vie, ces événements n'ayant en rien changé leurs relations.

…Sauf que ça l'avait fait.

Cela avait commencé doucement, par des moments aléatoires et trop éloignés et sans rapport pour que l'on ne pense pas que cela deviendrait une chose courante plus tard.

La première fois, les frères étaient dans leur chambre. Sans raison apparente, Atsuya avait attrapé le bras de Shirou dans une prise serrée douloureuse et avait tiré son frère sur le lit pour ensuite le prendre dans un câlin ferme dont Shirou ne pourrait se sortir, le tout sans jamais retirer la prise douloureuse sur le bras de son frère. Atsuya l'avait finalement relâché après plusieurs minutes et lui avait embrassé le front avant de partir faire ses devoirs.

La deuxième fois, les frères rentraient seuls après les cours et discutaient d'un sujet dont Shirou ne pouvait se rappeler. Il sait juste que ce jour-là, il gardait son regard sur le sol quand, sans provocation de quelque sorte que ce soit, Atsuya avait attrapé une poignée de cheveux de Shirou et avait tiré dessus pour le forcer à le regarder. Cela avait fait grimacer douloureusement le garçon aux cheveux gris mais il n'avait pas résisté en laissant son frère le tenir pendant que celui-ci lui parlait. Le garçon aux cheveux roses l'avait relâché aussitôt qu'il avait fini et lui avait doucement caressé la tête avant de reprendre le chemin de leur maison.

Par la suite, il eut plusieurs autres “incidents” isolé et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Shirou s'y était non seulement habitué, mais trouvé aussi cela normal.

Rétrospectivement, peut-être que Shirou aurait dû s'inquiéter de ces “incidents” mais, à l'époque, quand ils avaient commencé, Shirou était trop jeune pour se rendre compte de la signification qu'il y aurait pu avoir derrière eux. Il pensait juste que son frère avait besoin de confort, de s'assurer qu’il était là, et que si cela signifiait le blesser un peu de temps en temps, qui était-il pour lui refuser? Après tout, il était son frère, il ferait tout pour lui.

Mais une partie du gris avait toujours eu un peu peur de son frère dans ces moments-là. C'est peut-être pourquoi quand les prises douloureuses se transformèrent progressivement en doux touché, Shirou fit tout pour contenter son frère, obéissant à ses moindres commandes, se pliant à sa volonté. Jusqu'à ce que faire cela ne devienne si naturel pour Shirou qu'il ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi il avait dû se forcer au début.

Et la première fois qu'Atsuya l'embrassa, Shirou le laissa faire, le suivant dans ce chemin interdit. Les touchées se firent plus intime, moins fraternelle, les baisers furent de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus profonds et passionnés. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, alors qu’ils étaient au collège, les deux frères ne se soient finalement unis dans l'ultime plaisir de la chair pour la première fois.

Et Shirou ne pouvait se résoudre à regretter quoi que ce soit, parce que pour lui, cela était  _ normal _ . Parce qu'il aimait ça, la façon dont Atsuya le touchait, la façon dont il le regardait comme si il était quelque chose de précieux. Mais plus que tout, il aimait Atsuya. C’était peut-être tordu et aberrant aux yeux des autres mais Shirou s’en fichait, il aimait Atsuya et tout ce qu’ils faisaient ensemble et c’est tout ce qui comptait. En plus, si c'était Atsuya qui avait initié tout cela, ça ne pouvait pas être  _ si _ mal.

  
  


“Je t’aime.” Murmura Atsuya à l’oreille de Shirou.

Le gris le regarda les yeux entrouvert, la respiration encore un peu haletante de ce qu’ils venaient de faire. Il était nu et en sueur, comme Atsuya, mais le rosé ne pouvait pas imaginer une plus belle vue.

Shirou lui sourit doucement avec affection.

“Je t’aime aussi.”

Atsuya tira son frère vers lui, l’entourant de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui avant de l’embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

“Tu es à moi, ne l’oublies jamais.” Déclara Atsuya après s’être reculé. Un sourire étira la bouche de Shirou.

“Pour toujours et à jamais.” Répondit l’aîné comme il en avait pris l’habitude à chaque fois que son frère lui disait quelque chose comme ça.

Il se blottit ensuite dans le cou de son frère qui en profita pour enfouir son visage dans les cheveux gris.

Atsuya aimait ça. Toucher Shirou, le sentir, l’embrasser, l’avoir contre lui, Atsuya adorait ça. Il le faisait dès qu’il le pouvait et il en profitait pleinement. Atsuya n’avait jamais aimé faire du mal à Shirou, mais pour que son frère comprenne qu’il était censé rester à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive, il n’avait pas eu le choix. Et maintenant que c’était chose faites, la violence n’était plus nécessaire. Oh, il y avait bien quelque “rappel à l’ordre” parfois, mais rien de trop violent, juste de quoi rappeler à Shirou à qui il appartenait.

Au début, Atsuya ne voulait pas tout ça, l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il voulait juste que Shirou reste près de lui, qu'il n'écoute que lui, qu'il ne considère que lui comme important. Il voulait qu’il  _ soit _ à lui. Que leur situation actuelle soit le résultat de ses actions était bien plus que ce qu'il avait d'abord visé mais c'était tellement mieux.

Et Atsuya a aimé  _ chaque _ . _ unique _ . _ seconde _ .

Parce que Shirou lui appartenait et qu'il ne laisserait personne ne lui prendre et que Shirou ne partirait pas. Atsuya ne le laisserait pas faire.  _ Jamais _ .

  
  


(Fini le 07/02/2019)

(Corrigé le 05/07/2019)

(Révisé et édité le 12/07/2019)

**Author's Note:**

> Et c’est la fin de cette histoire. J’espère qu’elle vous a plu. Une suite devrait (normalement) sortir. Merci d’avoir lu et à bientôt.


End file.
